It Just Hurts
by loveislovemanx
Summary: When Shelby finds herself being abused, she needs help. For the safety of Beth, their home, and herself, she finds herself leaning on someone she'd never imagine for help. And his initials are NP.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I'm already in the process of writing a Shuck fanfic, but this idea popped in my head and I decided to write it! Please check out my story 'Waiting For a Girl Like You' if you haven't already. So here's chapter one.**

It was an ordinary October day. Puck had gone to see Beth almost every day and today was no different. He loved spending time with his little girl. For the past month he would go to Shelby's apartment since he had a new pool cleaning job at her building.

She was actually really fun to hang out with. They would sometimes eat dinner and just enjoy the little bundle of joy known as Beth. The girl was an angel and Puck was so grateful for the time he was able to spend with her.

She had been the same. A giggling one year old that loved seeing her mommy and daddy together. But Shelby. Puck noticed her attitude was different. He figured it was just her period or some woman problem so he let it go.

Rinnnngggg

The 7th period bell rang. Puck stood up and walked towards his 8th period Algebra class. Shelby had been subbing for a few weeks. He walked in and smiled widely at his substitute.

He took his seat next to Finn and heard some hockey players behind him running their mouths' about Shelby.

"Ya think I can come for extra help in something other than math...," and "I wish she was my homework so I could do her on my table...," were only some of the inappropriate slurs coming from behind him.

Puck turned in his seat and slammed his hand on the kids' desks. "Hey you! Ms. C is our teacher so it would be nice if you show her some god damn respect."

Shelby heard her name and looked up to see Puck defending her. He was truly really sweet. And to top it off, a great father to Beth. The thoughts made her smile, which made her put her hand on her cheek to soothe the pain.

For the rest of the period, Shelby taught the lesson, Puck thought of his now great life, and the hockey douches stayed quiet, fearing what Puck could do.

* * *

><p>It was 6 PM when Puck finished work and made his way up the stairs and to Shelby's front door. He knocked lightly and Shelby came to the door, holding Beth.<p>

Beth reached out for her daddy and he scooped her into his arms. "Hi monkey face," Puck said in his baby voice before kissing her tiny nose.

"I heard you defending me in class today," Shelby said, slightly blushing.

Puck bounced Beth higher on his hip and looked at Shelby. "I respect you, Shelbs. I wasn't gonna let them push you around like that," he replied.

Shelby smiled at the nickname he formed for her. Shelbs. She could get used to the sound of that. "You're surprisingly sweet." She broke the awkward by walking into the kitchen. "Want anything to eat, Noah?"

"No thank you," he replied with a smile.

Shelby took a hair tie and reached up to tie her hair in a loose ponytail. While reaching up, her shirt rode up just an inch, exposing her light skin. But what worried Puck was that he saw a blue bruise decorating the skin.

Puck walked over and put Beth in her fold up crib before heading to Shelby. "What was that on your skin?" he ask, slightly concerned, slightly annoyed.

Oh shit. She thought. He saw. "Um nothing," she said, nervous.

Puck walked closer. "That wasn't nothing." He knelt down gently reached for the bottom of her shirt and only lifted the soft fabric an inch. The bruise looked worse at a closer distance. His fingers danced gently on the exposed skin of her stomach. "Shelbs, what happened?"

"I fell and hit one of Beth's toys today. It's ok," she said, obviously lying.

Puck gently pressed on the blue area which caused Shelby to hiss in pain. "Ow, Noah," she said, resting her hand on his shoulder for support.

Puck took the fabric and gently folded it back down. He didn't believe the toy story but figured he would have to believe it. Sighing, he stood up. "Are you sure it's ok?"

The truth. Shelby was standing there in searing pain. She was soar and concealer all over her face. But what Puck thought. She fell once that day. "Yah, I'm fine," she said, looking away. So many feelings were building up inside of Shelby at that moment. She was a liar. A nervous, scared out of her mind liar.

"That bruise looked like more than falling on a plastic toy," Puck said, stepping closer to Shelby. At this point their chests were about 5 inches away from each other.

Shelby grew nervous. Puck was looking down at her and she was looking up. She felt rather intimidated by the teenager. "It was the toy ok. Just forget it," she said before storming into the family room. That was Shelby. She would walk away when something got to hard.

Puck sighed. He didn't want to hurt Shelby. He just wanted the truth, and was pretty sure that the whole toy story wasn't true. He walked into the room and sat next to her on the couch. "I didn't mean to upset you Shelbs," he said softly.

Shelby took her head out of her hands and looked up. By now her eyes were watering.

This was definitely not some woman problem, Puck thought.

"I'm fine," she replied bitterly, turning her head from him.

"But your not," he protested softly. "I pressed on the bruise lightly and you reacted like I took a burning pipe to your skin."

"I-it hurt," Shelby said shakily.

Puck reached out and touched her shoulder, noticing how stiff she became under his hand. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Please. Don't touch me," Shelby said, desperately fighting back tears.

What was going on?, Puck thought. He removed his hand and set it in his lap. "Shelby, please please talk to me. I won't touch you again, I promise.

Shelby looked up at him. His features told her that he was desperately trying to figure out what was going on so he could help her. "I-i can't tell you," she rasped out at a low whisper.

"Shelbs," he drifted off.

"Leave," she just blurted out.

Puck sighed. He knew that he had to leave but at the same time, he had to know what was bothering Shelby. He had to find out what to do to make her feel better. "Shelby. Talk to me. You need to tell me.

"Please," she said with a cracked voice. "You have to accept the fact that I can't tell you."

Puck was getting slightly angry at her now. Standing, he grabbed his coat and keys and headed for the door. He turned around one last time. "Thought you trusted me. Figured if you trust me enough to be in my kid's life, you'd trust me enough to tell me what's wrong. Guess not." He left the apartment and shut the door.

Shelby walked to the door and held the handle, wanting so badly to open it and just chase after him. She couldn't. She slid her back down the door, put her head in her hands, and sobbed. She cried at the fact that she needed someone with her. She cried about how she was so terrified of what was happening to her, but even more terrified that she was alone.

She never needed anyone more than right then and there. Shelby Corcoron was never desperate. She was a very strong, independent woman...except for now. Now, she was completely vulnerable. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Puck.

**come back...please. i need u rite now**

Puck was about to get in his truck when he read the text and ran back inside of the building and to Shelby's apartment. He banged gently on the door right away and Shelby opened not even 5 seconds after. "What's wrong?" Puck said for what must have been the 10th time that night.

Instead of speaking, Shelby took Puck's hand and gently led him to the couch where they both sat. "What I'm about to tell you, you can't promise to tell anyone alright?" Shelby asked.

"Promise," he replied.

Shelby couldn't believe what she was about to tell him. If anyone found out, her life would be hell for the next months. She would be sitting through court for hours and hours every week just so people would take her side. No one else knew. She trusted Puck so much and knew that what she was going to tell him could affect Beth, so he NEEDED to know. She took a deep breath and spit it out.

"I'm being abused."

**Ya like? I really hope I got some of my 'Waiting For a Girl Like You' readers! I love the reviews I get on that. I know it's short but I am SO TIRED! I will try to update as soon as possible! And hopefully it will be longer. Please please please with sugar on top review! Short reviews, long reviews, just review! Even if ur review says pooooooooooooooooooooooop, it counts ;) jkjk. But review and I hope you guys stick with this! I have a lot planned! **

**And if you are super Shuck obsessed, check out my youtube video:**

.com/watch?v=8Wi4Ptfl0ww


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was very happy with the reviews I got on the first chapter! Let's go! Also this chapter might use some strong language...like words that start with f and end with uck. You have been warned.**

Abused? Puck thought. Who was around Shelby to abuse her? What son of a bitch was he going to have to get off of Shelby's back, despite of what could happen. He cared too much about Shelby to let her go through that. Was it verbal or physical abuse? Puck just had to know.

Puck stared at her for a few seconds until he finally spoke up. "Who is doing this to you, Shelby?"

Shelby couldn't tell him. She wanted to so, so badly, but just couldn't. Even though he promised not to tell, she just knew it was going to get out somehow. "I-I c-can't t-tell you," she said, her voice shakier from crying than usual.

Not caring that she was afraid, Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her rest her face in his neck. He brought his other hand around to gently rub her back. "You don't have to tell me yet. It's all going to be ok. I'm here now, Shelby. I got you." He just let her sob, and that was exactly what she did.

After about ten minutes, Shelby lifted her head of off Puck. Her cheeks were now tear-stained and her nose was lightly red. "I'm really sorry," she spoke quietly.

Puck reached over and squeezed her hand. He smiled when she didn't flinch or stiffen. "Don't be. You need someone Shelbs. I'm here for you."

"It's hard," she whispered, looking at him directly in the eyes. She ended up hunching over and holding her head in her hands.

Puck reached over and rubbed her shoulder gently. "I know, but you're so strong. You're going to get through this, and I'm going to help you."

Shelby sat up straight again and looked him in the eyes. "You can't help me. You don't even know who's doing this to me."

Sighing, Puck thought about what he was going to say. Honestly, he thought she was being unnecessarily difficult, but he wasn't going to say it. "At least tell me what he does to you."

Honestly, Shelby wanted to tell him. Actually, she wanted to be wrapped in his arms and just cry. She wanted him to hold her and comfort her. She wanted to tell him about the bastard that has been hurting her. But of course, she couldn't do any of the above. But, she could tell him what was happening.

She took a deep breath and began telling Puck what was happening. "I've been seeing this guy. We've been going out for a little over a month. In the beginning, it was a lot of fun. He was super sweet to me and Beth. But then, he lost his job. He went out in the morning and came back super hammered. Beth was crying and he told me to shut her up or he would do it for me. I told him to leave and he punched my stomach….hard…in front of B-Beth." She totally lost it at the last part.

"You don't have to finish," Puck spoke softly. He reached over and rested his hand on her back. He knew the amount of touching that was going on wasn't exactly right, but he wanted to show Shelby that he was going to be there for her and nothing was going to change that.

He had put his hand on her back, but she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head in his shoulder while she cried. He moved his hands to her back and held her smaller body closer to his. He whispered reassuring words into her ears while she sobbed.

Instead of the sobs decreasing over time, and Shelby letting go, five minutes later, the crying wasn't stopping and she was pulling at his shirt to get closer to him. With every move of hers that showed Puck that she was broken, made him want to help her and hurt the guy who hurt her even more. After a while, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I want to tell you so badly," she choked out.

Puck reached up with one hand and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It's ok," he reassured her. "I'll be here for you when you want to tell me."

Shelby looked up and for the first time the entire night, she actually smiled. Sure, it was a small smile, but it was all she could force out. "Thank you Noah,"

That was when they heard the banging on her door. "You have to leave," she whispered, reaching for his hand.

"Who is it?" he asked her.

Was she seriously going to tell him the truth. She couldn't. The truth was she knew exactly who was at the door and with Puck there, she knew exactly what was going to happen. She didn't care. "It's him," she whispered.

Almost instantly, Puck jumped from his seat and was so close to running to the door and taking out all his angry right then and there, but someone stopped him. Shelby wrapped her arms around his waist from behind to hold him back. "Go on the fire escape. He'll hurt me more if he sees someone else," she rushed out.

The banging on the door continued and Puck finally gave in. "Fine. But I'm taking Beth with me. I am not going to let her get hurt." He rushed into Beth's bedroom, and picked up the now crying child. Holding onto her tightly, he climbed out to the tiny fire escape's balcony, and sat, holding Beth close. He didn't want to turn around and see what could've been happening to Shelby inside.

* * *

><p>Inside, Shelby had finally gone to the door. He walked in and shoved her to the side. He walked to the fridge and slammed it shut shortly after. "Where are my god damn beers?" he growled out.<p>

Walking over to him, Shelby tried to be extra nice, but on the inside, she was so scared of being hit. "You drank them all last time, remember baby?"

He walked closer to her and grabbed her arm and squeezed down. "Don't call me baby. That's what you call that blond headed little bitch of yours. You got that?" he said before shoving her to the floor by just her arm. "Speaking of her," he said, pacing around, "where is she?"

Oh no, Shelby thought. What was she gonna say. "My mother's," she lied.

"So that means," he said, pulling her back up on her feet again, "I have you to myself." He pushed her into the counter and forcefully kissed her. She couldn't take it anymore. She shoved him off of her. He reacted at first by just staring at her, but then when reality kicked in, he slapped her so hard across the face that she ended up falling on the floor.

"Go," she whispered from her spot on the floor, wanting nothing more than to be held.

Walking away, he kicked her in the stomach twice. "I'll be back," he said before slamming the door. Reaching for her phone that had fallen out of her pocket when she fell, Shelby dialed Puck's number, praying that he had his phone outside with him.

Getting the call, Puck realized that he must of left, so he rushed back inside with Beth. He sat her in her play area and rushed to Shelby's side. he helped her sit up and she leaned on him for support. "I can't do this," she whispered.

Puck wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. She ended up sitting across his lap and he just cradled her, until he had to help her clean the fresh blood that was lightly dripping from her cheek.

**Ya like? Remember I like reviews! The next time I update will probably be Tuesday so enjoy! Revieww! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday! Ya know what that means? Update time! But first, I just want to take this precious time that I'm not gonna use to do my homework to talk about the episode. Well there's not much to talk about actually…the episode sucked. Well that's just my opinion. They just booted Idina Menzel off like it was nothing! I am pissed about it. Wah! I guess no more Shuck! But, I'm still going to write this! Because unlike RIB, I appreciate student/teacher relationships because they just add more dimension to the show! So before I make you guys fall asleep with my ranting, let's get on with the story.**

**Actually, scratch that. I have a few things to address, based on my reviews.**

**1. I know it seems like Shelby is being to vulnerable, well I watched Law and Order: SVU for the past three years…actually, I was obsessed with it, so it seems like whenever I write there is a character upset…deal! **

**2. It seems like Shelby is telling Puck way to much…trust me there's more.**

**3. This is probably going to end up a super AU Angst story, but that's how I roll. So if I feel like having Shelby crying all the time, deal. She's being abused. What do you expect?**

**Kay, now I'm gonna update. For realz this time(:**

Puck ended up holding her in his arms in a reclined position. They just laid there in a silence that was surprisingly comfortable. Puck figured that after the day he told her he would be there for her always, she believed it.

The silence broke when Shelby tried to sit up more, but couldn't. She hissed in pain. He knew what he was about to do was risky, but he didn't care. Right then and there, all Puck cared about was Shelby being comfortable. He spread his legs and gently pulled her back against his chest.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. Shelby couldn't think of the last time she relied on someone that much, but she liked it. Puck was actually really sweet to her. She rolled up her shirt, exposing just a few inches of her perfectly toned stomach.

Puck looked over her shoulder and saw the new bruises forming. He also saw tears dropping from her eyes and hitting the fabric of her shirt. He gently kissed her temple. "It's all going to be alright."

Shelby turned her neck around. She finally realized what she was doing was wrong. Sure, it was ok that she needed someone, but a student? She was crossing lines that just shouldn't have been crossed. "Why am I doing this," she asked.

He was confused by what she was saying. For the past hours, he had let her lean on him and cry. He had been holding her to give her the support that was obviously needed. Why was she asking him that now? "You need someone," he answered, "Who cares that I'm only 18? I am going to protect you with all my will…if you let me that is."

"It just seems…wrong," she speculated.

Puck looked at her. "Ya know. I don't know many things about life. It's probably because I don't read. But there is something I know. And that something is when you care about someone, you be there for them. That's probably why Quinn didn't like me for a while after she got pregnant…because I wasn't there for her. Or Rachel, I cared about her, and was there for him, even when she was still upset about Finn. I care about you, Shelby. You need someone right now. I want to be there for you. I always will be."

Shelby finally smiled, and let a tear roll down her face. That was probably one of the most sweetest, heartfelt things anyone has ever said to her. "Thanks," she replied softly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Puck asked gently. He didn't want to overwhelm Shelby, but he wanted to help her.

Shelby thought back to the events. The kicking, the yelling. It made her body shiver at the fact that she was going to have to tell the story. "C-can we go to the couch?" she asked, her body returning to its shaky state.

"Sure," Puck replied softly. He stood up and reached his hand down to her. She grabbed his hand and stood, immediately starting to limp. He wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her support when she walked with him to the couch. He helped her lay down and sat next to her on the edge. Reaching up, he grabbed a blanket and tucked her in.

Shelby closed her eyes briefly before telling the story of the night. Puck was so angry by the end that he couldn't wait until the bastard came back so he could teach him a lesson about hurting Shelby. Shelby looked up and noticed that his usually hazel eyes seemed darker as rage rushed through his body.

"Noah," she spoke softly. He looked down and saw the concerned face of Shelby looking up at him.

"I just can't believe you," he almost hissed.

"Me?" She defended. What the hell was he talking about.

Puck scrubbed his hand over his Mohawk in impatience. "You are letting someone physically abuse you, Shelby. I don't understand why you won't report this."

"It's so complicated," she said. "You just wont understa-"

He cut her off. "Of course I don't understand why you won't report what's going on. But there is something I do understand. I'm in love with you, Shelby. What I understand is that you are letting yourself get beaten up. What I understand is if you get so hurt that permanent damage is done, I won't be able to live with myself. I'm not a smart man, but I know what love is. I guess that's why in the past, I've just let girls that I made out with get hurt in the end…usually by me. I didn't love them, but that was before I met you, and before I understood love," he rambled on.

"It's so hard," Shelby said, once again on the verge of sobbing.

"It doesn't have to be," Puck whispered.

**Ya like? I know it's kind of short. I try to make my chapters longer but I just cant! Did you like the Forrest Gump quote I threw in. I know Puck probably would've never said it…but I'm not like most fan fiction writers. Kind of like how most TV show writers wouldn't get rid of Idina Menzel…but I guess RIB is different….dick. **

**So I'll try to update Thursday, but if not…Tuesday…oh wait! We have to wait until January! I'll probably still update every Tuesday though(:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo update! I'm writing this Monday so when I upload it Tuesday it will hopefully be longer than the last three chapters! YAY!**

**But really fast. About a review I got, I will introduce other characters. I'm not sure when. I guess when this night ends. I'm thinking of having Puck and Quinn babysit(: So anyway lets go.**

Shortly after their talk, Shelby fell asleep. Puck had just sat on the edge of the couch and watched her. Her face look so peaceful, and it pained him that what was going on inside was hurting her life. He stroked her hair back before getting up to check on Beth.

The tiny blonde girl had been in the living room's fold up crib that was used for naps. He picked up the sleeping baby and carried her into her bedroom. Puck laid her in the crib and then just sat on the rocking chair and admired his little girl.

She was amazing and the best thing that had ever happened in his life. Having Beth truly turned his life around. He stopped steroids, was doing his homework, and fell in love with a beautiful, strong, amazing woman. His thoughts were interrupted by whimpering in the other room. He gently kissed Beth's head then headed into the living room.

What Puck saw scared him completely. He walked in and saw Shelby's neck lashing around and the blankets wrapping tighter around her with every whip of her body. She was crying and shaking in her sleep. It was obvious that she was having a nightmare. He rushed to her side and pinned her arms, not wanting her to hit him when he woke her up.

Puck gently shook her arms. "Shelby, wake up," he pushed. It didn't work. She just began to more. "Come on, wake up Shelbs," he said a little louder and shook her arms a little harder. She finally jumped up and it seemed like she was in shock.

"Get off of me!" she practically yelled. She tried to shake Puck's grip but he wouldn't budge.

He looked at Shelby with the kindest eyes possible and spoke gently. "It's ok, Shelby. It's me- Noah Puckerman. No one is gonna hurt you. It was just a dream."

Shelby's face finally softened and she relaxed, so did his grip on her wrists. "He was here," she said, longing to be in Puck's arms again.

Puck helped her sit up and he sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It was only a dream. I'm here now, Shelby. No one is going to hurt you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and the crying started again, one tear at a time. "I've never done this before," she spoke up after a few moments of silence.

He rubbed soothing circles on her back and tried as hard as possible to comfort her. "What do you mean, Shelby?"

Shelby tried to scoot as close as she could to Puck. She was scared out of her mind. She didn't want to admit the truth, but she needed him right then. Puck caught onto what she was doing and he gently pulled her onto his lap. She sat across his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck before finally speaking up. "I mean that I've never relied on anyone like this before.

"It's ok to need someone," he said. He pulled her as close to his chest as possible before talking. "Do you want to tell me about your dream?" He then realized how stupid he must have sounded. "Sorry, you don't have to…that's just what I guess people ask when they care about another person…I'm sorry…" he drifted off.

Shelby smiled so slightly at him. It was obvious how much he cared for her. "It's ok, Noah," she said softly. She leaned her head on his chest and soon after, he could feel the tears soaking through his shirt.

Puck picked up one of his hands that was supporting Shelby and brushed the hair off of her face. She tried to hide her face but he gently tilted her chin up. "It's ok, Shelby," he cooed. "You're going to be ok." That was when Shelby's cell rang.

She grabbed it off of the side table and answered it quickly. "Hi," she spoke into the phone. Despite the bitterness she used, there was some fear lingering in her tone.

_You're coming over, _said the voice on the other end.

"N-no, please," Shelby replied. Puck was more than confused about the phone call but knew she needed space. He held her a little tighter and let the phone call continue.

_I'm coming to get you. _Now the voice was angrier than before which scared Shelby.

"Please, don't," her voice was now just above a whisper.

_Fine, bitch. But later, you'll pay. Now tell me what you know I want to hear!_

She didn't want to say it. She wanted to hang up the damn phone and cry. Even though, there was nothing more she hated in the world than him, she knew that she had to say it because of what he was capable of.

"I love you b-baby," she choked out before hanging up and sobbing.

"What the hell was that?" Puck asked. He was upset, confused, and angry at the same time.

Shelby held onto him tighter and cried. "I can't do this anymore, Noah. I can't do it."

Puck rocked her back and forth until the crying subsided enough where he knew she would be able to talk. "You are going to get through this, ok? I am going to be with you for it all, as long as you let me."

"I'm really tired," Shelby spoke up. She checked her watch. It was 2 a.m, luckily Saturday.

Puck smiled softly and then helped her stand. Luckily, she had been in her sweats since she came home from school and got changed. She walked to her room and laid in bed, Puck still in the living room.

Puck sat on her couch and was on the verge of tears. He knew he had to hold it in though. He had to be strong for Shelby, even though every single bit of pain she went through killed him inside. His thoughts were interrupted when Shelby walked back out.

She couldn't believe what she was about to ask. She knew that she could lose her job, but she didn't care. "Hold me," she blurted out.

Puck was shocked by what she was saying. If it were any other girl…or woman for that matter, he knew that he would try to take advantage of her. But Shelby, she was so different. He was in love with her. He would give her the world f he could. Before he met her, he didn't know what people meant when they talked about love. Of course he would hold her if that's what she wanted. He stood up and walked over to her. "Ok, let's go," he said.

They started to walk back towards Shelby's room and eventually made it under the covers. Once they were both in bed, Puck pulled Shelby into his chest, and together, they slept.

* * *

><p>The next day, Puck woke up at 8 and untangled himself from Shelby. He walked to the kitchen to start breakfast when Shelby's cell phone rang. He saw the screen which read Brian. So that was his name, Puck thought. He picked up the phone and spoke normally, just in case it wasn't the douchebag that had been hurting his Shelby. "Hello," he spoke into the phone.<p>

_Where the fuck is Shelby? I'm her only boyfriend, or at least the only guy who gets a piece of her. I don't know what that slut does in her spare time, _he slurred into the phone. He was obviously so drunk that it was surprising he was talking.

If it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to get arrested again, Puck would hunt him down and kill him right then and there. No one calls his Shelby a slut. "Don't you EVER call her a slut again! She's not some stupid whore that not even you deserve! You are an abusive asshole that's not going to get away with hurting her anymore!"

Shelby woke up to hearing Puck yelling in the other room. She walked in and saw him yelling into her phone. "Noah," she said, her eyes teary.

When Puck looked up and saw Shelby's face, he realized that answering her phone was a mistake. He hung it up and dropped it on the couch. "Shelby," he spoke, slowly walking towards her.

"I trusted you," Shelby said, her voice cracking. "Y-you said that I didn't have to tell you and you would be there for me. I guess you don't understand after all," she said, walking into the kitchen to avoid his pleading look.

He followed her in and stood next to her by the counter. "He called, I picked up. I spoke nicely, I swear. And then he demanded to talk to you. He called you a slut and I lost it."

Shelby looked up. "You shouldn't have picked up my phone. He just gets more angry." Then she thought that Puck now knew Brian's name. "Oh no," she said, backing up closer to the cabinets. She held her head in her hands.

Puck rushed towards her. "What, what is it?" he urged.

"You have to make a promise to me, Noah," she said. "You have to promise me that now you know his name you won't try to find and hurt him. I can't lose you right now, Noah. I need you."

Puck took a step closer and finally wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her. "I promise. I won't do anything to mess anything up. You're not gonna lose me, Shelbs."

**Ya like? It wasn't super long but longer than my other chapters! Please review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love reviews! I hope to update soon. It probably won't be until Tuesday, but it's ok! If you're celebrating Christmas like me, MERRY CHRISTMAS. And I know Hannukah started tonight so for all of you that celebrate Hannuka, happy Hannukah! And for those of you that celebrate Kwanza, Happy Kwanza! And if I missed you...well HAVE A GOOD WINTER!**

**REVIEW! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah Buddy Update! I had an awesome Christmas! I got Glee PJ's, a Glee shirt, a Glee calendar, Glee Karaoke for Wii, and a bunch of other non glee stuff!**

**Also, I might change the story's rating…to something higher…**

**And since this update is reallllyyy late on Monday night...well 1:20 AM on Tuesday but w/e...I probably won't update for a few days.**

It's been a few days since Puck was at Shelby's apartment. He was walking through the halls of McKinley when Quinn stopped him. "Hey, my parents are going to be out of town tonight, so I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night," she seductively whispered.

Puck thought about it, but it only took a few seconds to come to his decision. "Can't, family plans."

"Well if you come over," she said, taking a step towards him, "we can have family plans of our own, if you know what I mean," she whispered.

Was she insane, he thought. "I'd rather watch one of those horrible girl movies that you grow a vagina if you watch all the way through than have another kid with you. You're crazy," he said turning around.

"Fine! I'll get Beth back by myself," she screamed before storming the rest of the way down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting in Ms. Hagbergs' geometry class, and wasn't paying attention. All he was thinking about was Shelby. She hadn't been in school or answering his calls for 3 days. He didn't want to go to her house unless she called him.<p>

_Ring ring ring._

Puck grabbed his phone out and answered it right away. "Noah Puckerman"

All he heard was a crying Shelby on the other line. "Y-you have to c-come over n-now," she said, sobbing so hard that Puck thought his heart was going to break so much harder than ever before.

He stood up from his desk and ran out, not caring about what the teacher or anyone else in the class was saying.

10 minutes later, he was at Shelby's door. It was unlocked so he just walked in. What saw him terrified him to pieces. He ran to wear she was laying on the kitchen floor, trying to hold herself up. Beth was crying in the crib near her mom. He picked up his daughter and rocked her gently.

Immediately, she calmed and he put her back in his crib. He sat down and helped Shelby sit up. It hurt him every time she winced in pain. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"H-he brought friends," she said, too ashamed to look up and Puck.

Now, he was angry. Not only was Shelby's so called boyfriend hurting her…but his friends. He wrapped his arm around her and let her lean her head on his shoulder. "We have to go to the hospital," he whispered.

She panicked and stood, falling back, but being caught by Puck when she did. She just let him hold her there, on her kitchen floor. She sobbed into his shirt and he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I don't want to go. I'm not going," she cried.

It was crazy what was going on, Puck thought. This woman that was old enough to be his mom was legitimately trusting him with her life. He knew that he was going to protect her. He needed to be there for her, no matter what the cost.

"We have to get you cleaned up," Puck said, after her crying quieted a bit. He saw that her hair was stuck to her face from her bloody lip and cheek. He also noticed that new bruises were forming on her wrists. The amount of pain she was going through was effecting Beth's life.

Shelby looked away with embarrassment. "I can clean myself," she said, a little more bitterly than usual.

Puck was going to clean up her blood stained face. He wanted her to know that he cared. "I know that you feel ashamed. I felt ashamed when my mom had to shave my Mohawk because she saw a freckle. I'm just going to clean the blood," he said gently.

Shelby smiled. She couldn't say no to his charming smile. "Fine," she said.

With that, he stood, and helped Shelby walk into the bathroom. He sat her up on the counter and grabbed a wash cloth. He soaked it in warm water and brought it around her face. First, it went around her cheeks and she closed her eyes with relaxation. Then, the wash cloth moved to her forehead. He washed the blood of and was just holding the wash cloth to her right cheek.

With his left hand, he reached up and brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ear. Even though he knew she felt so broken, he had to go for it anyway. Leaning up and tilting his head, he did it. He kissed her. Her lips felt so soft. It was gentle. He pulled back and wanted to smile, but mentally kicked himself when he saw her eyes were teary. "I'm so sorry," he ushered.

"It's ok," she said embarrassed. She never felt anything like she just did. Butterflies were floating in her stomach like she was 18 again. Their moment was interrupted when the door slammed closed. They both new exactly who it was. It worried them that Beth was in the room alone.

"Where the fuck are you?" Brian slurred out. It was only 4 o'clock and he was hammered.

Puck was turning and about to leave the bathroom when Shelby grabbed his hand. "Please. Don't go in there. He'll hurt Beth. Please," she pleaded.

Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shelby was about to go in there and voluntarily get hurt to save their daughter. Puck leaned in and kissed her one more time before hiding in the closet. Shelby hopped off of the sink and ran into where Brian was about to reach in the crib and grab the crying Beth.

She ran and pushed him. "Stop!" she screamed.

Brian grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her on the ground. He pinned her arms and shook her. "You're gonna pay," he slurred. He ripped her sweater open and she couldn't take it anymore. She was seriously about to get raped in front of her baby girl. She tried to push him off but he was too strong. He unzipped his pants and she screamed. "NOAH!"

Puck was sitting in the bathroom closet and heard her yelling. He ran into the other room and after turning Beth's crib around so she couldn't watch, he pushed Brian off of Shelby. He tried to zip up his pants as Puck pounded his face with his fist. But even though he was drunk, Brian fought back. Shelby tried to stand to get in the middle of the men fighting, but just got thrown back into the wall by Brian.

"Don't you ever throw her like that!" Puck yelled, continuing his fight with Brian.

Brian punched Puck right in the eye and yelled back, "I'll do what ever I want with the slut!"

"She is not a slut!"

"Obviously she is. A desperate one, too! All the action she can get is some high school kid!"

When Shelby heard Brian call Puck that, she realized that Beth was alone. She tried with all of her remaining energy to get to Beth, but found herself pinned to the floor again by Brian. "Please, take me. Not them," she pleaded.

Brian punched her once more on the face before getting up to leave. "I'll be back, ya bitch," he said before slamming the door. Puck ran to his daughter. He picked her up and snuggled her close. He couldn't believe what his 1 hear old girl witnessed.

He kissed Beth's blonde curls and settled her by the table to play with toys so he could walk over to Shelby. He picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders so she wouldn't feel embarrassed by her ripped open top. He held her shaking body close. "He was going to rape me," she whispered.

"We have to report this," Puck said.

"I just can't do it," she said, her voice cracking. "I'm not going to. I can't tell anyone why."

Although it pained him, Puck was going to keep his mouth closed. "What happened when I was in the closet?"

After the story, Shelby was in tears. Puck held her close to him as she cried. "It's gonna be alright," he whispered. "Everything is gonna be ok."

Shelby pulled back and looked up at him. "You should go. It's getting late," she said.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Shelby," he fought back gently. "I'm staying with you. You need someone."

"I'm fine..." she whispered.

"No you're not, Shelbs. You don't have to be strong all of the time. It's ok to cry and need someone sometimes. I'm here for you," Puck said, kissing her forehead.

"Let's go to bed," she said. Puck stood and scooped her into his arms. He let her get changed and walked into the other room, but returned when he heard her getting annoyed with herself. "What's the matter?" he asked. He saw her trying to get her shirt off but her arms were too soar.

He walked and sat next to her on the bed. "May I?" he asked gently.

She gave in and let Puck unbutton the rest of the sweater. Puck tried not to stare at her bra covered breasts. He grabbed the tee shirt that was lying next to her and helped her put it on. "I can't even put on god damn clothes by myself," she whined.

Puck pulled the covers on her bed back and let her crawl in. He kissed her forehead before turning to leave to sleep on her couch. She stopped him by calling out. "Please stay," she said. She never relied on someone so much in her life but if there was any time she needed it, it was then.

He walked back to her bed and climbed under the covers. He held her close. "Goodnight, Shelby. I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow."

**Wasn't that intense? Like I said, I watched a lot of Law and Order: SVU last year! I know that they wouldn't do something that intense...or say fuck...on Glee, but that's why it's fanfiction!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm updating now because I don't know when the next time I will be able to update is. We come back to school on January 3****rd**** and I know I will have a busy week that week so I probably won't be able to update until that weekend!**

**Before I start, I just wanted to say it seems like I got less updates on my last chapter. I know this is intense matter, so I understand if I'm losing readers, but if u read, please PLEASE update. Just so I know people are reading.**

**Warning: this chapter is intense. Nothing too visual though.**

**ON WITH THE UPDATE!**

It was 4 in the morning when Puck woke up. He looked to where Shelby went to sleep, and she wasn't there. He walked around her apartment and she was no where to be found. Next, he walked into Beth's room, only to find her crib being empty.

He walked back into the living room to find Shelby's cell phone. He picked it up and looked through the missed calls and texts. One of the texts made his heart almost stop. He read the tiny print, which made him want to throw the device against the wall:

_Coming for you now, you stupid bitch. Bring the kid._

The text was sent at midnight, which meant he had come to the apartment when Puck was sleeping. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and looked into the peep hole to find Shelby. She was standing there, crying. She was wrapped in a blanket and was holding Beth.

He opened the door and let Shelby fall into his arms. He reached for his daughter and cuddled her close. He was grateful that Beth didn't understand what was going on, and even more grateful that she would never remember those weeks of her life.

Once Beth was calmed down, and returned to her usual happy state, Puck settled her into her crib, deciding that she needed more sleep. He walked back to Shelby and held her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

This was the first time in Puck's life that he had seen a woman cry that much. He pulled back just enough to look at her face. "What did he do?" he asked.

"Don't make me tell. Please just don't make me tell," she frantically cried.

"It's ok," he soothed.

For the first time, Shelby didn't believe what he was saying. She was trying to stay strong, but she now realized it was impossible. "No it's not," she choked out, her voice cracking. "You say you're going to protect me, but it's not working. I was better off on my own," she said, bitterly, pulling away and walking to the couch and slumping down.

Was she really just telling me to go, Puck thought. Before, he tried to stay and help her, no matter what. He wanted to listen to her, but it wasn't working for him. She was pushing him away and he didn't know if he could handle it.

He didn't want to lose his temper, for two reasons. One, he was in love with her, and two, he couldn't lose his chances with Beth. He walked over to Shelby and sat next to her on the couch. He didn't put his arm around her or anything. He didn't even look up at her.

"I should go," he said lowly. "No offense or anything, but I can't keep you safe unless we report this to the police. I love you, but there's nothing I can do." He finally looked up at her.

Shelby stared at him with eyes that looked as if they were about to dump tears at full force. "I need you,' she whispered. "I'm sorry that I never told you it before, but I am scared all the time. I want you here with me. I probably sound stupid right now, but I am terrified unless I'm with you." Her words started to drift off a bit. "Can I just?" implying a hug.

"Of course. I'm always here," Puck whispered before leaning back on the couch and pulling Shelby with him. He held her close as she sobbed. "I got you. You don't have to be scared."

They just laid there in silence for almost a half an hour. Puck rested one arm around her lower back, while the other one rubbed circles around her back. "Do you want to take the blanket off," he whispered.

Shelby started to cry slightly at the question. "I can't," she whispered.

"Why?" Puck asked in return.

She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything that happened at Brian's, but she was terrified. She knew that he would insist on bringing her to the hospital. Her logic was fighting her heart, and her heart was so far winning. Her secret came up like word vomit. "I was raped." Damn, she thought.

Shelby climbed out of his arms and sat next to him on the couch, ashamed. He sat up and put an arm around her, only to have it swatted away. "Please. You have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone. I'm ashamed as it is."

Puck didn't speak, which scared Shelby. Her break of the silence brought their eyes together. "Please, say something. I shouldn't have said-"

He looked down to her lips, then back to her eyes. He leaned in, and closed his eyes. Finally, their lips touched. One hand went to her cheek, and the other went to her waist. It started out slow and sweet but got progressively deeper.

That was until Shelby threw herself out of Puck's arms and into the arm of the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. "Stop, please, Brian, stop," she cried.

Puck didn't understand what she was talking about. He reached over to touch her and she jumped. "Shelby, it's me Noah," he spoke calmly, trying to get her to relax. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her.

"N-noah," she whimpered. "He was here."

He ran his hand down her hair as she leaned her head in the crook of his neck. "No one's here, except for us." There was a moment of silence before Puck riskily spoke up, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Tears rolled down Shelby's face with the thought that she was going to have to repeat the story again. She thought about the consequences. Even though her job was at risk because of her and puck, nothing overpowered the feelings she knew Puck had for her. Instead of hiding, Shelby proceeded to tell Puck the story.

"It was 11 when I went into the kitchen to get water. I ended up laying on the couch for a while. I fell asleep and at 12, I woke up to my mouth getting duct taped shut. He picked me up, and then Beth. He told me if I don't do what he says, he'll hurt Beth. So that was that. We went into his house and he brought me up to his b-bedroom," she quivered on the last part.

"You don't have to finish if you don't want," Puck soothed. "It's ok."

"No," Shelby said boldly. "I have to get this off my chest. He threw me on the bed and reminded me of what he was capable of doing to Beth. He sat her on the chair…to watch." The tears fell faster but she continued the story anyway. "He got on top of me and pulled the tape off. He started kissing me. Then he was touching me. Then," she took a deep breath. It was killing her inside to have to repeat the story. "he pulled off his pants and underwear and…ripped my clothes off." Now, she was crying heavily.

Puck held her as close to him as possible. "I understand, Shelby. You don't have to say anymore." He gently kissed her temple and told her it was gonna be alright.

"I told him to stop, but he wouldn't," she sobbed. "I managed to escape. He went to the bathroom so I shoved a chair up to the knob. I don't want him to return."

"Why do you let him hurt you?" Puck asked, genuinely confused.

Shelby looked away and let a tear roll down her cheek. "He's gonna hurt Beth. I'd rather die than lose my baby."

Puck moved her so her back was against his chest and his hands were resting on her abdomen. "That is why you should go to the police."

Shelby turned and looked at Puck straight in the eyes. "I can't tell you why I'm not reporting this, but if you love me like you say you do, do not tell anyone."

He thought his heart just shattered. He needed to be for Shelby in every way she would let him, and if that meant keeping his mouth closed, he was going to do it. "I wont tell anyone. I will be here for you, with whatever you need."

Shelby checked her watch and realized it was 6 AM. "We're gonna be late to school," she said, standing up.

Puck reached up for her and gently pulled her back down in his lap. "Take a sick day. You need to relax. And I," he said, rubbing her upper arm gently. "will do the same. I'm gonna stay with you unless Brian comes back."

"You don't have to do that," Shelby urged.

Puck leaned forward and kissed Shelby's forehead gently. "I want to, Shelby. You need someone to be with you, and it will be me."

**Ya like? Hope so! It was pretty intense, so if you read it, please REVIEW! It really helps when I am writing the next update! Review, review, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So right now it's 1:50 AM on Monday, January 2****nd****. I'm hoping to get this chapter up by the end of tonight…well I should be in bed but whatever….because I probably won't be able to update Tuesday! **

**Anyways, loving all of the feedback I'm getting…I know the content matter is pretty dark (especially for Glee) but I am so up for the challenge! Hope you enjoy! Much love always and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

A few days after she told Puck what happened, Shelby was back in school. She took a few sick days, but came back, faking her smiles through the day. But in reality, she was terrified. Will would tap her on the shoulder during lunch to ask if the seat was taken, and she'd jump out of her skin.

She had makeup covering all of her outer scaring and bruising, but what she couldn't hide was her broken soul. Before she had Beth, Shelby Corcoran was one to makeout with show choir directors like she was doing a daily chore…or breathing.

But once she had Beth, she changed. Her vulnerable side came out and she found herself needing someone to just hold her on occasion. Sex wasn't new for Shelby Corcoran, but when she is forced to do it, it's so much different. She never realized what you are compelled to do when your daughter is at risk.

Maybe if she didn't have Beth, she would've been able to fight him off. But now, she was vulnerable, had a daughter, and needed someone to be with her.

The sounds of her Troubletones pulled Shelby out of her thinking.

"I should have the solo," Mercedes snapped in Santana's face. "I have more range than you do so just face it."

Santana cocked her head to the side, causing her perfectly constructed high ponytail to fling in the air. "You don't wanna go there, Aretha. I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass if I have to, but I'm getting the solo."

"Hell to the no!"

"I'm getting the solo!"

"MS. CORCORAN," they screamed in unison.

Shelby looked up and sighed. Even though dealing with those two fighting over the lead part of the song, she was incredibly grateful that Sugar was absent. She would have just brought in another unnecessary element to the fight.

* * *

><p>I need her, Puck thought as he sat through another boring day of Glee club. He started to zone out for a while. Listening to Rachel complain about how Ms. Pillsbury had to cancel their weekly appointment during lunch wasn't Puck's ideal plan for the afternoon.<p>

He thought about Shelby most of that Glee period. He thought about how he wanted to just rush into the Troubletones rehearsal and pull her in his arms. He loved her more than he had ever loved any woman before. No matter how pissed he got at the fact that she wasn't gonna report it, he was going to still be there. Still be at her apartment, and still hold her when she needed it.

He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket. He saw that it was a text from Shelby.

Shelbyx3 : need 2 talk 2 u asap. Cnt wait. Ask mr.s 2 go 2 the br. Plz

* * *

><p>"Girls I will be back in a second," Shelby said to her Troubletones.<p>

"Going to the bathroom. Don't miss me," Puck said to the New Directions before leaving the choir room.

The two walked out of the separate rooms and met halfway by the water fountain. "Shelby, what did you want to tell me?" Puck asked, concerned and scared.

Shelby sighed deeply. She didn't know how to put what she needed to say. "Brian texted me," she whispered, on the verge of tears.

Puck reached out and rubbed the back of his hand down her cheek softly. "I'm coming back to your house after Glee," he said, demanding. Shelby looked up confused. "If he comes back, I'm gonna be there. I'm gonna protect you this time. He'll have to go through me first."

Shelby looked up and smiled. Most likely Brian was going to come back to Shelby's, and this time, she knew she was going to be protected by her Noah.

* * *

><p>It was after Glee club and Shelby and Puck were driving back to her place in their separate cars.<p>

They had picked up Beth from daycare and were not walking into Shelby's apartment. She dropped her bag in the foyer and told Puck to help himself with anything to drink or eat. "I'm gonna go put on something comfortable," Shelby said, turning around and heading towards her room.

Puck smiled and picked up Beth. He carried her to the couch and sat. He set her down on the floor to play with the awaiting toys on the table. He ran his fingers through her wispy, blonde locks and smiled. If it weren't for him create the angel he was staring at, Shelby would most likely dealing with her problem alone.

He leaned forward and kissed her head, causing her to turn around and giggle. "You are so cute," he said smiling.

His smile faded when he heard a loud thump from Shelby's room. Puck kissed Beth's head one more time before running in and seeing what had happened. He ran in and saw her on the floor, holding her leg. He sat on the floor and helped Shelby sit up. "What happened baby?"

Oh shit, he thought. "Shelby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. Please just pretended I didn't call you baby."

Shelby couldn't help but smile at Puck's nervousness and his flustered cheeks. "I was walking when I bumped my knee and my leg just gave out…I fell on my arm. The arm where…" She drifted off and tears started to fall "He pinned me with his hands. They were strong….so strong."

Puck reached out and pulled her across his lap. She held onto him like he was her lifeline. Then, that was when they heard the banging on the door. "Please, don't do anything you won't regret," Shelby pleaded. The banging continued and Shelby cuddled closer to Puck. "I'm scared," she whispered. Puck kissed her cheek before getting up.

"Stay here," he instructed. "I'll bring you Beth before I open the door."

That's what he did. Puck ran into the living room and scooped up Beth. He ran into Shelby's room and handed the giggling blonde to her mother. He went to the door, and unsurprisingly, Brian was at the door. He slammed his can of beer onto Shelby's counter when he pushed past Puck.

"Hey you," Puck yelled, causing the older man to turn around. "What possessed you to think that you are able to do whatever you want to Shelby?"

Instead of yelling back, Brian punched Puck…then he talked. "Where the fuck is she?" His words were so slurred that anyone can mistake his drunken language as something foreign.

Puck stepped up. His face was almost against Brian's. "I'm not telling you because you are not laying a god damn finger on her. You got that?"

Brian sighed before shoving Puck to the floor.

The bangs Shelby heard coming from the other room scared her to death. She heard Puck jump up and push Brian to the floor. He pinned the drunken man to the ground and punched and punched and punched and punched. His adrenaline was pumping and he wasn't planning on stopping until the man was dead.

Shelby could hear his fists pounding into Brian's face. She didn't want Puck to kill Brian. There would be consequences to Puck going to jail. And those consequences are that she would have to find someone else. She would be alone. She rushed into the other room and almost broke down.

Shelby Corcoran thought she was terrified before. Now, the feeling in her stomach was actually painful. She couldn't let Puck kill Brian. She rushed over and tried to pull Puck's arm away, but it was no use. He just elbowed her back and continued using Brian as a punching bag.

For a second, she actually thought that her apartment would later become a crime scene when the police would be investigating Brian's murder. She needed Puck to stop punching him. "Noah please stop it," she yelled. It was no use. The teen wouldn't stop. "Please," she yelled one more time.

Still, no response. The feeling in her gut grew stronger. "Noah, stop it! Please, for me," she yelled for the last time. "Please." She was now practically crying.

Over the adrenaline washing over his entire body, causing him to not be able to hear, he heard just her pleading. The pleading forced him to stop his fight and turn to Shelby, who was more shaken up than Coach Sylvester's Shake Weight.

Puck picked up the almost passed out Brian by his collar. He dragged him out of her apartment, down the hall, and into the elevator. He ran so fast into Shelby's apartment and rushed to her. She was still on the floor, and still in shock. He pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Shelby."

She wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and cried. "I was so scared, Noah."

He kissed her temple softly. "I wasn't about to let you get hurt again. I can't lose you, Shelby. I need you."

Shelby just continued to cry in his arms. She wanted nothing more than to lay there forever. "I need you so much more, Noah."

They just sat there, in each others' arms for what felt like forever. After a little while, Puck picked her up and carried her to the couch. He set her down and then tucked multiple blankets and pillows around her. He kissed her nose before moving to the chair. "I'll be here when you wake up."

**Ya like? It's 3:30 now…I'm legit closing my eyes as I write this…please REVIEW if you liked. And if you have ideas for future chapters, PLEASE share!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review!**

**Xoxo, Gabby!**

**-Ps: Review-**

**-PPs: I know I say to review a lot...I'm just so scared that people dont like my fics:( -**


	8. Chapter 8

**So happy with the reviews I got! You guys seem really into this so I'm really grateful! Also I just wanted to point something out. When I write a chapter, I start with the beginning AN (what I am writing now) write the chapter, then do an ending AN. In that order. So ya. UPDATE TIME!**

**I got a really intense chapter planned so wooh!**

It was 4 AM on Saturday when Puck woke up in Shelby's living room chair. He sat up and twisted, fighting the knots and kinks out of his body. The earliness of the hour gave him time to think. He thought about football, glee club, and then his mind came to Shelby.

She was hurting so much then and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He wanted to call the police and tell them everything so Brian could get arrested. No matter how much it pained him, he wasn't going to tell anyone. He loved Shelby and was going to stay with her whenever he could. That's what you do when you love someone, right?

Puck stood and walked toward the kitchen. Walking in, he found a picture on her counter that he never noticed before. It was loose and towards the back. He picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of Shelby and Brian. They were standing outside of a restaurant and Brian's arm was around her waist.

Puck shed a tear at the fact that the happiness she had in that picture was just ripped away from her by the guy who gave her everything. He set the picture back down then walked back into the living room. Instead of sitting back in the over-stuffed, uncomfortable chair, Puck opted to sit on the edge of the couch and took a seat right next to Shelby's waist.

He smiled down at Shelby for a while. She was perfect, and he loved and respected her with his entire heart. He had never been so in love with a woman in a while. Puck's happy thoughts drastically changed to scared thoughts when he saw her start to lash around on the couch.

"Stop, please stop," she moaned in her sleep. Puck reached out and placed his hand on her forehead. "Please please just stop already," she said, but this time she was crying.

Puck moved his hand from her forehead to her shoulder and scooted closer to her. "Shelby wake up. Please it's me, Noah." She started to shake more and her face looked like she was in a lot more pain then anyone should encounter. He spoke louder, but with a gentler tone, "Shelby, please wake up baby."

Oh shit, he thought. He just slipped again. The only other people he ever called baby were Quinn and Rachel. Quinn, when they were about to make love, and Rachel, right after they made out. He didn't want to make Shelby feel uncomfortable so he was going to try his best to not slip again.

Luckily, she woke up. "I feel so stupid," she complained. "And don't tell me I'm not stupid because I know I am. I'm waking up almost every night from bad dreams, crying. I need someone to hold me every time I'm afraid. I cry almost all the time. I can't stand feeling so damn vulnerable. I'm here telling the boy who loves me what I feel."

Shelby's mind was having a war with her heart. Half of her wanted Puck to stay, and the other half just needed to be alone. She knew it would be hard, but she made up her decision. "Leave, please," she ordered, pointing to the door.

Puck thought he was gonna flip out. He wanted to stay with her. He wanted to help take care of his daughter. He wanted to do so much, but knew he had to leave. He didn't want her to be more upset with him than she already was. Even though he was gonna regret it later, he got up.

Without even saying goodbye, he was at the door. He turned around. "Tell Beth I love her," he said before walking out.

Shelby looked at the now closed door. She felt horrible for making him leave, but at the same time, felt as if she needed to be alone. Then, there was a knock at the door. She got up and slumped her body to the door.

Opening it, she found Brian.

Almost instantly, she regretted making Puck leave. Brian scooped her up and she was too tired to fight him off. He dropped her down on the couch and just started throwing Punches at her stomach. She didn't cry, fearing to wake Beth. She just took the pain.

* * *

><p>Puck was almost at his house when he got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled over and thought. Something didn't feel right. He knew he didn't leave anything at Shelby's. Something just felt off. He had to go back.<p>

He drove the 20 minutes back and was standing in front of her door. He didn't hear crying, but the door was cracked open so he walked in. He ran to where he left her on the couch and it seemed that she was asleep.

He leaned forward and shook her gently. "Shelby wake up."

No response.

He shook her harder and spoke a little louder. "Shelby, wake up!"

No response. She wasn't breathing.

Puck didn't know what could've happened. He pulled up her shirt and saw tons of forming bruises. He started to cry and he picked her up. He thought of when he promised that he wouldn't report it. He was going to keep the promise.

He sat back down, still holding Shelby. He had never done CPR before, he only saw it in movies. But he was gonna do it. He was going to save his Shelby. He laid her on the couch and tilted her chin back gently, with the fear of hurting her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered before pinching her nose and breathing into her mouth. He had no response so he tried again.

Still with no response, Puck did it one more time. Pulling back, he realized that Shelby's eyes were starting to open. The tears couldn't help themselves from flowing down Puck's cheeks. Puck brushed back Shelby's hair with his hand. "Come on, you can do it, Shelby," he encouraged.

Her eyes finally flickered open and she was staring at Puck. Part of her still wanted to be alone, but the other part needed him, and luckily won. "It hurts," she whispered.

Puck helped her sit up next to him. He put a supporting hand on her upper back before talking. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Shelby started to cry and hesitated before leaning her face in Puck's shoulder. He rubbed her head with his other hand in attempt to calm her down. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Puck leaned his chin on top of her head and rocked gently. "Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong."

Shelby looked up with her tear stained cheeks. "I made you go. I should've just accepted the fact that I needed instead of pushing my feelings away. I have to realize that my feelings in my heart are the most important thing."

"It's not your fault," he replied. "At all." Puck was ready. He was finally ready to spill all of his feelings out. "I'm in love with you. It was stupid of me to leave. I needed to protect you. It's just that when you told me to leave, I was so afraid that if I didn't, you would get so upset with me. I can't have that, Shelby." A tear rolled down his face. It was the first time Shelby had seen him cry.

She looked at him with a shocked expression. "Are you crying?"

Instead of looking away like she thought he would, Puck wiped his tear away and looked at her in the eyes. "Ya, ya I am," he admitted. "Because I'm terrified. I'm so scared that Brian will hurt you so badly that serious damage will be done…or what if he hurts Beth?"

Shelby couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't know what to say," she lingered on.

"Don't," he whispered back. He slowly scooted towards her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Shelby knew what he was going to do, and for once, wanted him to. Puck tilted his head and leaned in until their lips touched. It was so soft and sweet.

Shelby grew scared again, but when she opened her eyes, she relaxed from seeing Puck's face. He was the one who pulled back from hearing Beth cry. "I'll be back," he said before getting up. He walked in the room and picked up his daughter, carrying her back to the living room.

Sitting, Puck held Beth in his lap. She gently played with her fingers before looking to her mom. Puck set the girl in Shelby's lap, grabbing her back after she winced in pain. "I can't even hold my baby without getting hurt," Shelby said, crying softly.

Puck set Beth on the floor to play and he pulled Shelby into his chest for a hug. "It's ok," he tried to reassure.

Sheby sighed and looked up at him. She knew the decision she was about to make was going to be hard, but she had to do it. If not for her, for her daughter's sake. "I want to tell you why I won't report"

**DUN DUN DUN! I know it's kind of short. Hopefully longer next time! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if u want to find out soon why she won't report!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for it being so long since my last update! I've been super busy, but I'm back!**

Shelby was leaning her head on Puck's chest as she thought of what to say. She was grateful that he was there for her and not pushing her. But she was also grateful for all the trust she had in her for the teen. She pulled back and looked down at the floor.

Puck shifted his weight so he was sitting next to her on the couch. He put his hand on her shoulder and she held her head in her hands as she began to speak. She stuttered on her words a lot. "I-I'm really afraid Noah," she said softly.

Puck rested his hand on her shoulder. He smiled slightly when she leaned into his touch. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Shelbs." Gently, he reached over and tilted her chin so she was facing him.

She got up and started to pace around. "You don't understand, Noah," she practically yelled.

Jumping slightly at Shelby's raised tone, he stood up and shoved his hands in his jeans pocket. He wanted to be sensitive with her, knowing what she was going through was hard.

Puck tilted his head down so he didn't have to meet Shelby's eyes. "Noah, I'm sor-"

"Don't be. It's ok," he cut her off. Walking towards her, he tilted her chin so their eyes met. He wanted her to understand that he was going to do anything for her. "I want you to listen to me ok?" She nodded slightly and he put his hand out for her.

Grabbing his hand, Shelby intertwined their fingers together. He lead her to the couch again, still hand in hand. They sat down and Puck mindlessly ran his thumb across Shelby's knuckles. "I want you to tell me why you won't report. We'll do it at your pace. We can stop it whenever you want. Ok?"

Shelby knew what she should have been feeling. She should have been feeling that she was sitting in an awkward situation with one of her students. But Noah, Noah was so much different. He cared about her and Beth so much.

She looked straight at his face and started to talk. "The first part of my life was wasted. My dreams got crushed, I lost Rachel. I waited so long to be able to reconnect with my daughter. That didn't work." She took a deep breath in. "But then, I adopted Beth. She was perfect. I dated Brian and I was happy. So what if he didn't work."

She looked at Noah who was staring intently at her. "And then there's you. You're here for me. I don't want to report because I think if I have you, I'll be ok."

A small smile spread across Puck's lips. He couldn't believe what she said. But still, deep in his stomach, he wanted Brian in jail. "But why can't we just get Brian's sorry ass in jail?" he asked softly.

A butterfly fluttered in Shelby's stomach. "Because right now, I have you to protect me. I don't need him to be arrested."

Sighing, Puck spoke again. He wanted to protect Shelby with his whole heart, but knew that it would be hard. He knew that the only way to keep her safe was to be with her 24/7...and he knew that that wasn't going to happen. "I can't protect you," he whispered.

Shocked.

Shelby was shocked with what she was hearing. She knew Noah. She knew the feelings that he had for her.

More importantly, she knew that the feelings that he had for her weren't just a crush. She sure as hell knew that he loved her. And she also knew, from the past week or so, that he was willing to be there for her through it all. Why was he acting so different now? "W-what are you talking about?" Shelby murmured.

Their eyes locked and Noah realized there were tears swelling in her eyes. "Let's face it. If I could protect you, you wouldn't have gotten raped. If I could protect you, I wouldn't of had to do CPR on you. Damn it if I could protect you…"

Confusion filled Shelby's brain. She didn't know what to do. She really thought that she wanted and needed Noah to be with her. But he was telling her he couldn't? He loved her, and she pretty damn well thought she loved him too. But she didn't know what to do.

"What does this mean…for us?" Shelby asked, nervous of the answer.

"I just really don't know Shelby," he mumbled, looking away, breaking their locked eyes. He wanted to actually get up and leave. Just run away. He was at a point where he thought he could do nothing to help her.

Then, the tears rolled.

She cried. Sobbed actually. Right then and right there she knew her feelings were true. She knew that she loved him. She knew that she needed him. "Please don't leave me. I need you right now. You don't understand why I can't report. Everyone in WMHS will find out that I'm so vulnerable. Screw, everyone in Lima will find out. I had a bad rep when I came back. I just need you Noah. Please don't go."

Puck was surprised to say the least. No one has ever just poured out their feelings like she just did. He felt guilty for almost leaving her. She was so vulnerable, and he was going to be there. He didn't care. He was going to do whatever he had to do to help her heal.

"Please don't leave," she cried quietly.

Puck pulled her into his lap. She laid across his lap, her chin on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of Shelby's head and rocked her gently. "Shh it's ok. I'm not going to leave you. I'm here and I'm staying. Just stay calm."

"It's so hard though," she choked out.

Puck left a lingering kiss on her temple and spoke into her hair. "We don't have to go to the police. I'm gonna stay here with you."

Instead of replying, Shelby just nestled deeper into Puck's body and held the hand of an arm that was wrapped around her. "Thanks," she said.

"You must be tired," he murmured into her hair.

Pulling back a little bit, Shelby looked at Puck and nodded the positive slightly. That was enough for Puck. He stood up and made sure Shelby was supported enough. Carrying her into her room, Puck set her down on the bed. He sat next to her for a little, rubbing his palm on her forehead until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Puck was sitting on the couch. Shelby and Beth were still sound asleep. He was thinking about how he hadn't hung out with his friends outside of school in so long. He had devoted most of his time with Shelby and Beth, especially now. He felt guilty, but on the other hand, he wanted to help the love of his life heal. He cared about her and Beth more than anything or anyone in the entire world. He would do anything for them. Die for them. Kill for them. Anything.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded on the door. Not wanting his girls to wake up, Puck rushed to the door and opened it. He was annoyed when Brian was there. The man charged in and shoved Puck to the ground.

Then, he started punching the younger man's face in. Puck tried to push the man off but it was useless. He wasn't going anywhere. He just continued to punch Puck.

Puck was furious. He wanted to kill the man. He continued trying to get out of the strong grasp, but there was no use. Brian was strong. Very strong. This time he wasn't drunk and his adrenaline was pumping. He picked up the teen by his neck and shoved him into the wall.

Throwing punches, Puck still tried to break free.

Then, he heard her. Still in the strong grasp, Puck turned to see Shelby in the door way, crying. And then, he saw her running. She charged and started punching Brian's muscular arms. "Let go!" she yelled. It was no use. With one swift motion, Brian shoved Shelby away from him and she landed on the floor feet away.

Puck looked at her on the floor and still tried to break free from Brian's grasp, but once again, it was still no use. Then, he met Shelby's pleading eyes and something built up inside of him. Seeing the woman he loves on the floor just made Puck crack. He pulled up his right hand and punched Brian's nose.

The impact was so hard that Brian let go of Puck's neck to hold his injured nose. "What the hell man!" Brian yelled.

Puck grabbed him by the neck and look straight into his eyes. "I can hurt you so much more. Just get the hell out."

And with that, Brian ran out of Shelby's apartment.

Puck ran to Shelby who was crying on the floor. He sat next to her. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Looking up with a teary smile, Shelby replied, "You kept your promise. You protected me."

Smiling, Puck wrapped his arm around the shoulders of his love. "Forever and always, baby."

**So you like? **

**Once again I apologize for publishing this chapter so late! I've been busy, but I was happy to write!**

**Remember, if you read, please PLEASE review. It honestly keeps me going! Write whatever you want! And feel free to give me ideas for future chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woah I haven't updated this in forever! Well here's a chapter.**

It's been two weeks, and Brian was nowhere to be found. It was Saturday so like on most weekends, Puck was in Shelby's apartment. His mom was understanding, for the most part of the situation. Well, Puck had told her that he had been spending his time there helping with Beth. He'd stay over there when Shelby wanted to rest, but relentless Beth would cry, keeping her from doing so.

The two were cuddling, watching Funny Girl. Shelby's favorite musical of all time. He laid on his side and she was curled into him. Puck stroked her arm, lovingly, relishing the feeling of being in the presence of the love of his life. "Baby," he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah," she said, looking up at him. He found her adorable. Her large, chocolate brown orbs were perfect. He knew that he'd never stop loving her for as long as he lived.

"I'm so happy you're safe. You're finally safe. Brian will never hurt you again. He'll never come back here, as long as I'm here," he said softly, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Shelby smiled, before turning back around to watch the last scene of the movie. She had this nervous feeling in her stomach. She knew she had to let it pass, before she knew it, the credits were rolling, and she had forgotten all about it! Well almost…

* * *

><p>At around two, Puck emerged from a hot shower, having only a towel wrapped around his hips. Beth was playing in her play pen and Shelby was crouched next to it, smiling at her baby girl. Puck was glad. Glad that his two girls were finally safe. Shelby stood, and her jaw dropped just a tiny bit.<p>

"Oh, someone likes what they see," he smirked. Shelby couldn't help herself. She stood up, and walked over to him, a seductive look decorating her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her bedroom. She hadn't been this 'needy' until before what happened with Brian. She pushed on his shoulders and he was sitting at the edge of her bed.

She started to unbutton her jeans, when he reached out and grabbed her hands. "Shel," he whispered. "You don't have to rush."

She shook his hands away and started to work at the button faster, only getting more frustrated when it wouldn't pop open. "Damn jeans," she cursed to herself. She got the button undone, then unzipping the zipper, exposing the top of her purple panties. Her hands were extremely shaky, as she yanked her jeans down, only for Puck to stand up so he was looking down at her.

"Stop," he whispered. "Don't do this. You're trying to rush it, but I know you're nervous. He crouched down, and grabbed the top of her jeans, pulling them up to her waist. He sat back down and looked back up at her. She was in so much stress.

"No," she snapped back. "I-I can do this." She tried again to pull her pants down, she wanted to prove something to him.

Reaching out, Puck pulled her to him. "Baby, you're vulnerable right now. You don't need to have sex with me to prove you love me, now come here," he said before pulling her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat in a crouched position.

"I-I want you t-to know that I love you," she stuttered. The tears slowly started to roll down her face.

"I know you do, Shel. It's ok. You're so special to me. I know are relationship may seem complicated to other people, but it's not to me. You balance me out. I don't ever want you to rush anything. I'm never going to leave you Shelby."

She bent her head down and kissed his lips lovingly. He held her tighter as he slowly leaned back on the bed. Puck was on his back, holding Shelby's curled form on his body.

Noah Puckerman had never been so certain of anything in his life, but now, he was absolutely sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Shelby Corcoran. He'd give up anything just to be with her. "Shelby," he whispered, "I have to tell you something."

In response, she rolled off of him and they laid on their sides, facing each other. "I want to drop out of high school," he confessed.

Shelby's eyes widened in response. "Noah, you can't. This is your Senior year. Why do you want to give it up?"

Puck swallowed hard. He had to find the absolute perfect words to tell her. After two minutes of thinking, Puck said, "I want to be with you. Like be be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend. You and Beth mean the world to me, and I am so sure that this is what I want. Spending time with you has been amazing, and you and I both know that there's something here. I want everyone to know that I am the one loving you, and making you feel special." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "That's why I want to drop out of school. I want to tell everyone I know about us, but you being a teacher, I can't"

"Noah," she whispered. "You can't do this. I know you love me, but you can't throw your education out for me."

"Shelby, this is what I need. Please just tell me you love me back, so I know I'm not making a fool of myself." Puck blinked back the tears as he talked to her. He wouldn't be able to live, knowing Shelby didn't have the same feelings for him.

"I love you, Noah. I do. So much. But it's hard, ok? With Rachel, and me being a teacher at your school. Are relationship, if it escalated into that, would have to stay private. What you've done for me the past few weeks has been amazing. I don't think I can ever thank you. Just know, I do want to be with you," she confessed.

Puck scooted closer to her, their faces only inches apart. "I want Glee club to know. They're all pretty chill for the most part, can I tell them about us?"

"I don't think I'm ready Noah," she sighed. I'm still healing.

"Please, Shelby. You're an amazing actress. You cover it up in school perfectly well. And besides, you don't have to keep anything from them. You can trust them," he pleaded, reaching out for their hand.

"Ok," she finally gave in. She truly did love Noah. Although he was much younger than her, she felt something with him she never felt before.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend," Puck asked smiling.

Finally, she gave in. She loved Noah, and if telling his friends about them made him happy, she was going to do it. "Have the Glee kids over tomorrow," she said, smiling.

It was Sunday afternoon. Puck had invited Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Sugar. They were the most important to him and Shelby. The Glee club members were a little bit skeptical on why they were going to Shelby's, but they figured it had to do with Glee.

Shelby was pacing around her small apartment, nervous on announcing the news to the kids. She felt like she was doing something wrong, but she trusted them.

"Noah, I'm nervous," she confessed as he emerged from her room. She had Beth in her arms and had been pacing the room for an hour.

By two, the Glee clubbers were there. They were sitting in the living room, and Sugar was playing with Beth. "There is something we need to tell you," Puck said, grabbing Shelby's hand. He was certain her heart had started racing.

"Are you guys like a….?" Santana asked, slowly, hesitant of her question.

"No, San, they're not communists," Brittany answered, completely serious about her answer.

"Shelby…Ms Corcoran…is my girlfriend," Puck confessed. The Glee clubbers' mouths dropped in shock. Shelby shot Puck a we-so-should-not-have-done-this look. "I know this is a lot to take in," Puck started, only to get interrupted by Rachel.

"A lot to take in Puck," she snapped. "Me going out with you even after you got Quinn pregnant was a lot to take in. Now I'm sitting here with you telling me you're dating my mom? That's not a lot to take in. That's fucking Bull shit!" She got up and stormed out of the tiny apartment, not even bringing Finn with her.

Shelby was on the verge on tears as she stood up and walked into her bedroom. Puck sighed, stood up, and was making his way to her room when Santana stopped him. "I'll go talk to her, Puckerman. You sit down and talk to everyone else.

Quietly, Santana knocked on Shelby's bedroom door. "It's Santana, can I come in?" A muffled yes came from the room so she walked in. She saw her Troubletones coach sitting on the side of her bed, staring out the window. Santana made her way to the bed and sat next to her.

"Do you love him?" Santana asked, coming right out with what she wanted to ask. No hesitation.

Shelby turned her head and smiled softly at the cheerleader. "Yes, Santana, I think I do. I know it's wrong, but I do have feelings for him."

Santana smiled and put her hand on Shelby's shoulder. "Ms. C, I'm a lesbian. Age, gender, race, religion, none of that shit matters when it comes to love. I know Puck loves you. I've been friends with him since we were little, and his feelings for you are pretty obvious. I've never seen him try so hard in school in his life."

"Why did Rachel react so badly," Shelby asked. She hated that she had hurt her daughter.

"Berry over reacted. Typical. She just hates seeing the guy she couldn't be with get with her mom. Same thing when she liked Finn sophomore year. He was dating Fabray so ultimately, Rachel didn't like her. She'll get over it. Now go out there. Puck is gonna get worried." She reached out and fixed Shelby's hair, getting a smile from her teacher.

Shelby responded by hugging the Latina cheerleader. "Thank you, San," she whispered into her hair.

Santana reached for Shelby's hand and the two walked back into the family room where the teenagers were all sitting in a circle talking and laughing. Beth was tottering from student to student. They had found her so adorable.

Puck walked up to where Shelby and Santana were standing and he wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. She was hesitant at first but put her chin on his shoulder and they stood there in a hug for a few seconds before pulling back.

Santana was smiling ear to ear. She looked up to Shelby like Kurt looked up to Patty or Barbra. She was so happy that her coach was dating her friend. She knew they'd do well together.

Mercedes was the first to speak up after the hug. "Ms. Corcoran, we know other people might look down on you're relationship, but I think I'm speaking for the rest of the group when I say that I support you guys 100%. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone else."

A weight had been lifted off both Shelby and Puck's shoulder. Life for Shelby had been getting better. Her love's friends supported them and Brian was out…for now.

**Ooh for now? Dramalicious! **

**I'm so so so so so so so so happy to be writing again! I hope to update this more often! **

**Please please please right a review! They help me going!**

**Also has anyone ever seen the show Rizzoli & Isles? I'm obsessed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I'm sorry for the false update but I really don't know where to go with this story anymore. You probably guessed that from my lack of updating! I just read through the entire story, and unlike the rest of my stories, I don't want to give up! So I need ideas for future chapters! Where should I go from here with the story? I'm literally open to anything that would fit well with what I have now. I'm thinking of bringing Brian back, so please please PLEASE leave your suggestions on what I should do in a review! **

**Thanks for being such amazing loyal readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow I can't believe I'm updating this. So much has happened since I last updated, but I'm rewatching Glee (I'm in season 3 now) and I'm just getting some mad Shelby and Puck feels. Well I guess here we go…**

It had been two days since the glee kids had gathered at Shelby's. Rachel and Finn kept to themselves in Glee. She didn't want anything to do with Shelby at this point. She had believed the only reason Shelby continually came back to Lima was to screw with her head.

It was the end of a late night rehearsal and all of the Troubletones, with the exception of Santana, had left. Shelby reached up her hands to stick her hair in a high ponytail and accidentally exposed her completely bruised stomach. She had such bad injuries from Brian and since she never went to a doctor, they didn't heal as good as they should have.

Santana noticed and Shelby quickly pulled her shirt down but the Latina strutted over to her. She got so close. "Shelby," she whispered, with a hint of acid in her voice. "What did I just see?"

Shelby's eyes grew large and the nerves caused her body to feel hot and sweaty. "N-nothing Santana. Y-you saw nothing." She tried to walk away but the girl, obviously not shy, just grabbed her wrist, making the older woman flinch in pain.

"Ms. Corcoran, there's obviously something wrong. Just tell me; let me see your injuries. You can trust me. I won't say anything." Shelby just bit her lip and nodded yes. This was all bringing back terrible memories. Tears started to sting at her eyes. Santana gently grabbed her shirt and pulled it up just a few inches. The bruises and heeling cuts were a lot worse than she had thought. She gasped, "Shelby! Was this-"

Shelby just sobbed. "It wasn't Puck. I promise."

Santana just grew angry and her voice rose. "It wasn't Puck? Then who was it? And why didn't he protect you?" Santana didn't want to scream, but she was worried about her.

"I can't tell you," she sighed.

"Then I'm just going to interrogate Puckerman until he talks," Santana said, storming out of the auditorium and then out of the school. She jumped in her car and dialed Puck's number. They arranged to meet at Shelby's because that's where he was watching Beth.

Shelby was gathering her stuff to leave the school for the night. Her heart beat quickly in her chest. Santana had known about Brian, some Glee kids knew about her relationship, Rachel was mad at her, and she knew Quinn was still plotting to get Beth back. She just wanted all of the lies and stress to stop. She wanted to be happy with Noah, and that's it.

Santana had driven to Shelby's and started harassing Noah with questions the second he got in the door. He just kept shoving the "I wish I could tell you but I can't" line down her throat.

Shelby showed up mid-fighting and just stood outside her apartment, listening to the two arguing. They went back and forth and Puck tried to say he couldn't say what happened until he finally had enough of Santana getting up in his face. Beth was crying and he was praying Shelby would be home soon. He just cracked under the pressure. "It was her last boyfriend! You finally know now stop fucking interrogating me," he screamed. Santana went silent.

At this point, Shelby felt so betrayed by him. She knew he didn't mean to tell Santana, but it terrified her that more people knew about what happened.

She walked in. "Now you know, San."

Santana felt embarrassed that she had been so hard on Shelby and Puck. "Did you hear all of that?" Santana looked at the floor when she talked.

Shelby walked over to where Puck was and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her gently. "I'm so sorry, Shelby" he whispered. He rubbed his hands gently up and down her back.

Santana stood there in an awkward silence until the two pulled away. She picked at her fingernails and shifted back and forth on her feet. "Look, Ms. Corcoran, I'm really sorry. I just care about you and when I saw your bruises I got worried, you know?" Shelby just nodded. She knew the teen meant well, but she was just so embarrassed. "I just want you to be safe and I want you to know that you can trust me…both of you."

Puck kept his arm around Shelby's waist as Santana talked. He wanted to just support her as much as he could. Shelby looked up at him. "Should we just tell her?"

**I'm going to hopefully update this soon, but I apologize for the short length of this chapter!**

**Please please leave a review!**

**Ideas on how the story should continue would be nice **


End file.
